fairytailfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Аска Коннел
Хвост Феи |previous affiliation= |occupation= |previous occupation= |team= |previous team= |partner= |base of operations= |status=Активный |relatives=Альзак Коннел (Отец) Биска Коннел (Мать) |magic= |weapons= |manga debut= Глава 256 (упоминание) Глава 258 |anime debut= Эпизод 124 (упоминание) Эпизод 128 |japanese voice=Satomi Arai |image gallery=yes }} Аска Конелл — дочь магов Хвоста Феи, Альзака и Биски Коннел. История Спустя один год после исчезновения Команды Тенрю, Маги Хвоста Феи Альзак Коннел и Биска Мулан вступили в брак, и, находясь в прекрасных отношениях, завели ребёнка Аску.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 256, Стр. 5-6 Имя образовалось из «А» от Альзак и «-ска» от Биска) , Обложка. Арки X791 Аска была упомянута Альзаком, как его с Биской дочь, когда он говорил Эрзе Скарлет и Лисанне Штраусс об их семье.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 256, Стр. 6 Ключ Звёздного Неба Примечание: События в этой арке происходят только в аниме и не соответствуют материалу канона. thumb|left|200px|Аска читает книгу Несколько дней спустя Аска читает книгу «Ключ Звёздного Неба» в гильдии и говорит свой матери, что она не уверена в окончании. Позже она жалуется на то, что Люси и её друзья не должны были собирать части часов. После того, как события вокруг сувенира отца Люси завершены, Аска спит на Макарове, когда гильдия и Подразделение Легиона празднует их трудно заработанную победу.Fairy Tail Аниме: Эпизод 151 }} Великие Магические Игры Аска приходит в гильдию вместе со своими родителями и, увидев Пантер Лили, выражает непосредственную симпатию к нему и пытается его погладить.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 258, Стр. 8 Месяцами позже Аска пребывает в город Крокус со своими родителями, Командой Теней и мастером для наблюдения за участием Хвоста феи на Великих Магических Играх. Она сидит на голове Макарова, пока тот поддерживает команды Нацу и Венди.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 265, Стр. 5-6 Во время главного события Аска болеет за Хвост феи вместе с остальными членами гильдии.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 267, Стр. 10 Во время боя Люси против Флер, она была так сосредоточена на поддержку Люси, что не заметила локон волос Флер, который потихоньку подкрадывался позади. Флер в свою очередь использовала Аску как заложницу, заставляя Люси слушаться её или она убьёт Аску.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 271, Стр. 17-18 К счастью Аска была спасена Нацу Драгнилом, который узнаёт о выходки Флер благодаря своему улучшенному слуху.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 272, Стр. 8-9 Аска болеет за обе команды Хвоста Феи в течении всех событий и сражений третьего дня. Затем она присоединяется к празднованию вместе со всеми остальными магами Хвоста Феи.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 290, Стр. 13 В начале первой битвы четвёртого дня, Ичия говорит кролику, что он может снять костюм, что показывает Иксида Ничию, к большому удивлению и недовольству Аски и её друзей.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 293, Стр. 4 Начинается последняя битва дня между Нацу Драгнилом и Гажилом от Хвоста Феи и Стингом Эвклифом с Роугом от Саблезубого Тигра. После того, как Нацу и Гажил падают перед дуэтом драконов, а затем вновь поднимаются, Аска вместе со своими родителями наблюдает за тем, как Нацу собирается выйти один на двоих. Когда обе команды используют огромные и мощные заклинания друг на друге, Аска закрывает свои глаза и прижимается к плечу матери.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 296, Стр. 16 В конце боя Аска радостно наблюдает за победой Нацу над Стингом и Роугом в одиночку, который вытаскивает Хвост Феи на первое место в конце четвертого дня.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 297, Стр. 03 thumb|200px|right|Аска и родители радуются Когда начинается последний день игр, Аска со остальными наблюдает за тем, как команда Хвоста Феи выходит на арену, находясь на первом месте в рейтинге. Девочка аплодирует команде вместе с толпой, стоя рядом с родителями.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 303, Стр. 17-18 После битвы Руфуса и Грея, Аска и остальные члены гильдии Хвоста Феи аплодируют Грею, оставаясь в восторге от победы, которая вернула Хвост феи на вершину.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 307, Стр. 2 Позже Макаров упоминает, что он очень надеется, что он не должен будет написать кучу писем с извинениями снова. Аска спрашивает, что означает «извинение», и Альзак говорит, что ей не нужно этого знать.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 309, Стр. 3 Позже в битве Эрзы против Кагуры, Кагура вытаскивает свой меч и атакует Эрзу. Эрза отбивается, чему Аска радуется.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 315, Стр. 10 Затем Аска краснеет от счастья, когда Хвост Феи возвращает себе звание Сильнейшей Гильдии Фиора.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 322, стр. 1-23Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 323, Стр. 1 По окончанию Великих Магических Игр и защиты Крокуса от драконов, что проникли через врата Затмение, Аска и остальные члены гильдии были приглашены на банкет Великий Банкет, организованный королевской семьей.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 338, Стр. 3-4 Как только Аркадиос представил его Величество, Аска радостно вопит «Ваше Величество», что вынудило Биску попросить её быть потише.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 338, Стр.18 После банкета Аска и маги Хвоста Феи возвращаются в Магнолию, где их встречают счастливые граждане, поздравляя их с победой на Играх.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 340, Стр. 3 Как только Нацу показывает трофей в качестве доказательства победы, Аска обнимает свою маму, в то время как маги Хвоста Феи радуются празднованию.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 340, Стр. 6 Духи Затмения Примечание: События в этой арке происходят только в аниме и не соответствуют материалу канона. }} Тартарос В гильдии Аска указывает на ошибку, в то время как её мать говорит ей не касаться этого.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 356, Стр. 18 Позже она стоит возле Гажила и Пантерлили, поскольку Макаров заявляет, что Тартарос должен почувствовать их гнев, так как они перешли дорогу Хвосту Феи.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 359, Стр. 14 Аватар Аска и её родители получают письмо от Люси, которая просит их прийти к старому зданию гильдии Хвоста Феи. Уже прошел год с момента распушения гильдии, Аска очень рада всех видеть, и также она с гордостью заявляет, что она выросла за это время. Она становится свидетелем возрождения гильдии бывшими товарищами.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 437, Pages 14-19 Империя Арболес During Fairy Tail's reconstruction, as Alzack states that those participating in the guild brawl have all gotten stronger, Asuka claims, alongside her mother, that all he's done over the past year is get flabbier.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 438, Page 13 Upon Makarov's return, Asuka welcomes him back with wide open arms.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 448, Page 3 Much later, she accompanies her family to the East Forest under Mavis' orders.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 454, Page 7 As the Alvarez Empire assaults Magnolia with a fleet of airships, the little girl cheers for her mother, who is manning the Jupiter Cannon.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 454, Page 12 After her mother's attempt at taking down the main airship fails, Asuka begs her mother to hurry and fire the next shot before Magnolia is destroyed, but is told by her father that Jupiter takes time to recharge.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 455, Page 5 Soon after, Ajeel envelops the entire Magnolia in a huge sandstorm, capturing Asuka along with her parents, impairing their vision.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 458, Page 8 Though it doesn't last for long as Bisca soon manages to locate Erza's position and save her from Ajeel, allowing her to use Nakagami Starlight.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 458, Pages 16-18 Появления в Других СМИ OVA Захватывающий Аквапарк Рюузетсу!! thumb|200px|left|Аска и её семья On the evening of the third day of the X791 Grand Magic Games, the Fairy Tail Mages decide to spend the next day in a theme park called Ryuzetsu Land. Upon getting there, Asuka spends time playing with her mom and dad. When Asuka insists on Alzack jumping in the pool with her, both her parents advise her that it's best to warm up first, and Asuka agrees. Soon, Natsu and Ichiya come running around the park and Asuka cheers Ichiya on, as opposed to her parents. This leads to him stepping on a soap and sliding away, but Asuka enthusiastically waves him goodbye. Eventually Gray, Lyon and Natsu end up destroying the water park, once again leaving Fairy Tail in debt.Fairy Tail OVA: Захватывающий Аквапарк Рюузетсу!! Битвы и События *Веселье в Аквапарке Рюузетсу!! *Великий Банкет Ссылки en:Asuka Connell Категория:Персонажи Категория:Женщины Категория:Требуется Перевод